Into the DragonVerse 2
''Into the DragonVerse 2 ''is an American traditionally hand-drawn animated/computer animated action adventure musical fantasy crossover film based on the spin-off television series of the live action traditionally animated show, Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury ''and its sister show, ''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City, sequel to Into the DragonVerse, and was directed by Charles Grosvenor and Dean DeBlois and produced by Amblin Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Animation, and distributed by Universal Pictures and 20th Century Studios. It combines traditional hand-drawn animation (Land Before Time characters, humans and World), and computer animation (How to Train Your Dragon characters). Meghan Strange, Issac Ryan Brown, Tobey Maguire, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, Stephen Merchant, Reba McEntire, Jess Harnell, Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Jonah Hill, T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig reprise their roles from the first film. New additions, Nick Offerman, Bill Hader, Will Smith, Keke Palmer and Reese Witherspoon joined the cast. Summery TBA Plot TBA Cast *Meghan Strange as Ruby, a pink, young Oviraptor. She has the power to transform into a Night Fury dragon. *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper, a purple, young Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, a Marvel Comics superhero from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man ''trilogy. *Jeff Bennett as Petrie, a brown young ''Pteranodon *Rob Paulsen as Guido, a teal Microraptor/Ruby's Father, a purple Oviraptor *Stephen Merchant as Pterano, an orange-brown Pteranodon and Petrie's uncle *Reba McEntire as Etta a yellow Pteranodon *Jess Harnell as Swooper, a blind, elderly blue-green Harpactognathus *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a 15-year-old human Viking boy *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson, a 15-year-old human Viking girl *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman, a 14-year-old Viking human *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, a 15-year-old Viking human *T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, a pair of 14-year-old quarrelsome Viking human twins. *Freema Agyeman as Ptyra, an Orange/Rust Brown Pteranodon, Pterano's 2nd daughter and Etta's sister *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Tara Strong as Virgil the dragon *Nika Futterman as Ruby's Mother, a pink Oviraptor *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Dr. Drake *Al Roker as News Anchorman *Nolan North as News Chopper *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother, a cerulean Pteranodon *Nick Offerman as TBA *Bill Hader as TBA *Will Smith as TBA *Keke Palmer as TBA *Reese Witherspoon as TBA Production TBA Songs *TBA *Into the Snow sung by Ptyra *TBA *TBA *TBA Score *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Charaters Main Characters Ruby picture.png|Ruby the Fast-Runner Chomper picture.png|Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth Petrie picture.png|Petrie the Flyer Guido 6.jpg|Guido the Glider Uncle Pterano.jpg|Pterano the Flyer 20180802 191608.png|Etta the Flyer Swooper.jpg|Swooper the elderly Flyer Spider man PNG3.png|Spider-Man the Superhero 1481909501350.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the 15-year-old human Viking 1481908930849.png|Astrid Hofferson, the 15-year-old human Viking Snotlout_Transparent_1.png|Snotlout Jorgenson, the 15-year-old Viking 1481909833557.png|Fishlegs Ingerman, the 14-year-old Viking 1481919075560.png|Tuffnut Thorston the 14-year-old Viking 1481919384511.png|Ruffnut Thorston the 14-year-old Viking DTV_cg_toothless_04.png|Toothless the Night Fury Dragon_03_stormfly.png|Stormfly the Nadder Hookfang_Transparent.png|Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare DRAGON3 cg-s meatlug 01.png|Meatlug the Gronckle DRAGON3 cg-s barf-belch 01.png|Barf & Belch the Zippleback Secondary Characters Tori picture.jpg|Mama Flyer the Flyer Ruby's Mom.PNG|Ruby's Mother the Fast Runner Ruby's Dad.PNG|Ruby's Father the Fast Runner D2id90s-30d39521-d73f-4518-812b-536fcfe63a00.png|Ptyra the Pteranodon Trivia and Fun Facts *TBA Opening Logos Category:The Land Before Time Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:DreamWorks Animation Films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:PG-rated films